


Catch Up

by sagaluthien



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life wasn't what she hoped, but did the best she could, and sometimes it was just enough to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Up

Even if life hadn't turned out as she thought, or had hoped for her life seemed to work out all right. It wasn't easy, but Elizabeth thought she managed as well as she could. She was lucky to have gotten the money her father had saved, even if Cutler had tried to take it, but she had fought with his successors and won. With the money she had a house, not as fancy like the governor's house she lived in, but enough that it spared her as being seen as being from one of the lower rungs of society. 

She wasn't unaware of what women or other people said about her and her son, Junior. A lot of rumours went around, but she preferred that than trying to correct them by telling the actually truth, as most folks didn't like pirates. Also they seem to find it hard to understand that she didn't need any man to take care of them. She couldn't exactly tell them how her situation was, with William Turner bound to the sea, and that she didn't want anyone else, other than her husband.

For the day, she had left Junior with her neighbour that had a daughter in the same age, and they played well together. There were a few things she had to do, and alone. The most important item on her list was to find a present for her son, as his sixth birthday was approaching. Even if there was days in the year that was extra hard to live through, she did the best to make them as light as possible, but she felt how her heart got constricted with grief at not having William at her side.

Suddenly her path was blocked, and she bumped into someone. There were something that she thought seemed familiar with him, both the clothes and the smell. When she first raised her eyes, she saw who it was.

"Jack – Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"If it isn't Elizabeth Turner." 

Elizabeth felt herself enclosed in his arms, though fortunately he let go as fast as he had hugged her. She could see he hadn't changed at all; maybe there were one or more trinkets in his hair.

"Let us take some rum and catch up." Jack said, and threw an arm over her shoulders.

Elizabeth agreed, as she didn't have that many friends and maybe he news about Will. She knew that if Jack drank enough rum he would be talkative, and the stories would run freely. 

 

** End for now**


End file.
